


Stucky

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, The real reason for that staron kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve kissed Sharon to make Buck jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky

Steve is sitting in the living room when Sharon walks in, "Did it work?"

The blonde man sighs, "I'm not really sure."

She plops down next to him and huffs, "Damn, I really thought it would." She thinks for a moment then, "Oh! Kiss Sam next! That'll make him jealous for sure!"

Steve laughs and is about to reply when Sam walks in, "Who's kissing me?"

Sharon points at Steve, "He is."

Sam sits down next to them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Do I even want to know?"

Steve shook his head, "No."

Sharon laughed, "Steve is trying to make Bucky jealous. That's why he kissed me."

There was a snort from the doorway, "Why would Steve be trying to make me jealous?"

Sam and Sharon turn to see Steve sitting stiff as a board and pale as the white t-shirt he had on, "Uh...no. I'm not. I mean..no...?"

Bucky came and sat in-between Sam and Steve, grinning, "You alright there pal?"

The blonde simply grumbled in reply in which Sam said, "It would seem Mr. America has a crush."

Bucky looked at Steve with big eyes, but still grinning, "Is that true Stevie?" Steve refused to answer and glared at Sam, "Not gonna answer huh? Well, you leave me no choice."

Steve's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and he rolled off the couch just as Bucky dove for him, anticipating his actions, "Buck! Don't you dare!" The blonde hissed.

The older man grinned as he pinned Steve's hands above his head with his metal hand, and straddled the super soldier's hips, "You know the rules."

Sharon grinned and looked at Sam who was recording the whole thing on his phone as Steve practically growled, "Damnit James. Get off or so help me I'll kick your ass."

Bucky grinned menacingly, "That's the Steve Rogers I remember. Whats all this crap about 'perfect non-swearing Steve'? I remember you swearing like a Sailor in a gay Porno." He snickered.

Steve huffed and stuck his tongue out at the man straddling him, "Screw you."

Bucky laughed throatily and ground his hips against the blonde's, "You wish."

Steve's face burned as he hissed through clenched teeth, "You're a jerk." They both had forgotten about Sam and Sharon who were currently very shocked.

Bucky gave Steve a look and leaned down, nipping at his ear, "Tell me what you really think Steve."

The super soilder groaned, "Bucky I swear, you'll regret-" he was cut off when Bucky dragged his teeth over his jaw.

Bucky grinned, "Sorry soldier, what was that?"

Steve growled, "Fuck you Barnes."

The brunette smiled and leaned back, "Is that an offer?"

The younger man scoffed, "You couldn't handle Captain America."

Bucky laughed, "You couldn't handle the Winter Soldier."

Sam and Sharon could have sworn the two were gonna go at it right then and there so they decided to get out of there. Sharon yelped and bolted from the room. Sam jumped up and ran so fast for the door, he knocked into the table, the couch, and the wall. Neither man even noticed.


End file.
